Miami's Problems
by Kaz Gemcity
Summary: Annie deals with her feelings for Michael. Agguie deals with his ingury. Athur and Joan fight. Jai looks on. Sam has an easy money case. Fiona goes gun shopping. Jesse finds out who burned him. Michael is in the middle of it all. Problems ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"You want me to go to Miami? Why?" I asked Joan. She looked ill-at-ease in a place where she was usually so comfortable.

"They want you to go talk to a dangerous burned spy." Auggie put in helpfully.

"Okay... Who?" I tried to take the fact that I was being sent on another newbie mission again.

"It's not a newbie mission, Annie." Jai said, stopping at my side. Auggie and Joan simultaneously rolled they're eyes.

"Michael Westen." Joan said, her face puckering at the sound of his name. Jai had a similar reaction. Agguie's face stayed smooth however.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"You will be breifed when you reach Miami." Joan told me over her shoulder, already walking away and opening a file that Jai handed her.

"Why do they hate him?" I asked Auggie in an undertone, even though the other two were out of earshot.

"Well, it might be the fact that Westen was one of Joan's best agents before he went rouge, brought shame upon the whole department, was burned, dropped in Miami, and then went on to subsequently blow up half the city with his IRA girlfriend Fiona and ex-Navy SEAL Sam." Auggie said with his usual cheer.

"Why don't you hate him?" I asked, my interest in this mysterious man aroused.

"I tell you how I lost my sight in Iraq?" He asked calmly.

"You could say that." He hadn't told me much, just that there was an explosion.

"Well if Westen wasn't there, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Auggie told me, his voice flat and non-revealing.

"Which is why I am coming with you to Miami. I never did get to thank him." He continued.

"Did Joan approve of that?" I questioned.

"What Joan doesn't know won't hurt her." Arthur said coming up behind me then walking away.

"He's going to tell her." Auggie told me.

"Why?" Auggie just shrugged.

"That's the way it is when you're in love." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked, sure I had misunderstood.

"Nothing. Come on, we have a plane to catch." He answered brightly. I shook my head.

"I don't have any clothes or anything packed." I complained, following Auggie nonetheless.

"Everything you need will be provided to you by the Agency." Jai appeared at my side again and fell into step with us.

"I take it your meeting with Joan was cut short." Auggie commented. Jai smiled.

"Yes. It was in my best interests to exit from what promised to be an interesting conversation." I was once again caught off guard by the silky cadence of Jai's voice. I snapped out of it at Auggie's snort.

"Interesting is a good word for it. Can we hurry up Annie, I would like to be in the air by the time their conversation is over." Agguie began to walk faster, slowing and taking a deep breath as we went through the doors and were met by a sleek, black car. Jai opened the door.

"Be careful, both of you." He said, though his eyes lingered on me.

* * *

"Sam..." I sighed into the earpiece I was wearing and rolled my eyes, even though I was alone in the loft.

"It's just a small favor Mikey! You don't even have to take off your sunglasses." Sam whined.

"Last time you said that, I had to deal with some very pissed Mexicans." I pointed out.

"Please, please, please, please, Mikey? I'll buy drinks." Sam offering to buy drinks was one of the rarest things in Miami.

"What's the job?" I gave in, knowing the minute Sam called that I would agree to do the it-is-going-to-be-really-easy-money gig, which almost always involved me being shot.

"My lady friend's sister's brother needs some help with..." Sam cut himself off.

"Maybe it would be better if I told you once you got here, Mikey. I think you should bring Jesse and Fi with you too." Sam said before hanging up. I didn't even get a third of a complaint in. I shook my head at the absence of people in the loft and speed dialed Fiona.

"Hey MIchael. You wanna come over, you're gonna love my outfit." I smiled at Fi's antics.

"No time, Fi. I told Sam I would help with his new gig." I told her regretfully. She sighed.

"Uhg. Where?" She demanded.

"I'll come pick you up." I said, thankful that she was helping. I hung up and sped faster down the causeway.

When I knocked on Fiona's door, I didn't get what I expected when I opened the door.

"Jesse?" I demanded, batting his gun out of my face.

"Hey Mike, I was just about to call you." He exclaimed, stepping back to let me in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. stalking into the room.

"Fi called me after you called her. She said you had a job." He said, smiling.

"Where's Fi?" I questioned, walking to the fridge. Jesse opened his mouth to respond when Fiona walked into the room.

"Right here. Let's go." She grabbed a gun from the coffee table and moved toward the door. Jesse and I stood and stared at her. She turned toward us.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing." We said simultaneously, following her out of the condo to my car.

"So where are we going?" Jesse asked from the backseat of the Charger.

"That's what I am going to find out." I answered, putting in my blue-tooth and calling Sam.

"Hey Mikey." He answered, trying to cover worry with cheer. I picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong Sam?" I questioned, shushing Jesse and Fi with a glare.

"Well there may have been some immanent danger at my clients house, so I brought him to the loft." Sam said, rushing his words.

"Great. I'll be there in ten." I rolled my eyes and quickly hung up, starting going just a little bit faster.

I arrived at the loft at the same time as a sleek, black car. A blond woman and a lanky brown haired guy slid out. They approached me. The man look familiar, but I shook it off. I stepped out of my car and stood in front of it, smirking slightly and Fiona and Jesse came to stand behind me in triangle formation.

"You sure as hell better be some of Sam's clients." I told them. The man waved a laser light type thing around the driveway for the loft. I quickly pulled out my gun and heard Jesse and Fi do the same. The man smiled and seeing the the woman with his smiled as well.

"Nice to meet you again, slash see you again Michael Westen." The guy said, irony in his voice and his eyes focused out in space behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

My first thought when I saw Michael Westen was fear. Though there is nothing particularly scary about him, there was something in the way he carried himself that told me this was not a man to be messed with. The two people behind him put off the same vibe.

The woman was small, almost fragile, But the ease with which she drew and held her gun led me to believe that if someone dared to call her fragile, they wouldn't be breathing to say _sorry_. I concluded that she must be Michael's girlfriend, Fiona.

The other man was younger than Michael. But he was strong. I could see the museles under his shirt. I didn't think this was Sam, but if he wasn't, then who the hell was he?

"How do you know me?" Michael demanded of Auggie. I stepped in front of him, shielding him with my body out of instinct.

"Hello, Mr. Westen. My name is Annie Walker, and this is August Anderson. We are with the CIA, is there somewhere we can talk?" I asked, extending my hand. Michael sighed and lowered his gun, but did not reach for my hand. Slowly I lowered it. After a moment's hesitation Fiona and the other man did holstered their guns as well.

"Jesse, you and Fi make sure Sam is okay. Tell him I will be in in a minute." Michael nodded to the man. Jesse. Jesse nodded and went up the rusted metal stairs. Fiona frowned and rolled her eyes, but followed him.

"Talk." He ordered. I was momentarily flustered. The harshness in his voice had not been there just seconds ago when he was talking to his friends.

"Um, the Agency would like your help..." I stumbled over my words.

"The CIA needs your help. Can we come in?" Auggie asked.

* * *

My first thought when I saw Annie Walker was familiarity. I had seen enough newbie CIA agents that I didn't bother questioning her identity. It would also explain how they knew me, though people I didn't know, knowing me was becoming somewhat of a common thing in Miami.

August was another story. My first reaction to him was again familiarity, but not for the same reason. He had an air of experiance about him, like he had done enough field work to know the rules and regulations, and to know that they didn't help you when you need to make a split decision. There was something about his face, that kept nagging at me though, that and the way he said 'nice to see you again' as if he had met me before. It threw me off.

August kept waving that green laser around and it was getting on my nerves.

"Do you mind?" I snapped, instead of answering his question.

"Not at all." He smiled and continued to stare off into space. It was then that I realized he was blind.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were... Sorry. Follow me." I apologized waking up the stairs. I pushed open the door and was bombarded with questions.

"So who are they and what do they want?" Asked Jesse.

"Did you shoot them? Can I shoot them? " Fiona demanded, eating a yogurt.

"Are you really gonna work with the CIA? Oh, this is my client James. He needs..." Sam trailed off as the pair came in behind me, Annie's arm laced through August's.

_**A/N- Sorry this is so short compared to the last one. I will try to make the next one longer.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I was surprised that Michael didn't reconize Auggie. From what I have been told of him, he is somewhat of a super-spy. Not someone who would forget a person's face once he saved their life.

Auggie and I were greeted by silence when we entered what can only be described as a metal attic with a bed. My arm was looped through Auggie's to prevent him from tripping or walking into something in unfamiliar surroundings, though he had his green laser cane. I forced a smile at the quiet room. I guessed that Sam was the one wearing an ugly patterned shirt. He was standing in front of another younger man. Younger than Sam anyway, but older than Jesse.

"Hi, everybody. I'm Annie Walker. This is August Anderson. We are with the..." I said before I got cut off by Sam.

"Yeah, with the CIA. We know that. What we don't know is why you're here." He said, walking away from the man he was standing in front of and getting up in my face. I tensed. It was a gut reaction. Auggie felt my stress. He swung forward and landed a fist on Sam's face. Not hard, just enough to make him back off.

"Oww." He muttered. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Sam, back off. Take your client to Ma's. Tell her we need her to watch him for a couple of hours. I will be down soon. Jesse, go with him." Westen ordered, walking to the off white fridge, that was in an aclove of the area. Sam took the arm of the other man and led him out the door. Jesse followed him, and then closed the door behind him. Michael came out from behind the door with a container of yogurt in his hand. Auggie and I were still standing awkwardly by the door.

"Come in. Sit down." Michael gestured to a couple of chairs. He seemed genuinlly happy to have guests, but maybe that was guilt over not noticing that Auggie was blind. I nodded and sat down on a green chair next to large spool turned on its side. Auggie slumped onto a similar chair, but this one was black and lacking duct tape. He instantly fixed his posture and sat up straight. Fiona lounged on what appeared to be a bed, and Michael leaned against a wooden stool.

"Would you like a yogurt or something to drink?" Michael asked, looking us over with his stunning blue eyes.

"Ah, no." Auggie answered him.

"Mr. Westen, first I would like to tell you that the CIA is behind you one hundred percent." I started. Fiona snorted, and rolled over onto her stomach. She pulled a fashion magazine out from under the pillow and began flipping through it.

"Is there a problem?" I asked pointedly, Auggie snickered. Fiona sat up and frowned.

"Yes, we do, actually. First, why the hell does the CIA think that we will be willing to help them? Second, what does the CIA want?" Fiona was cut off by Michael.

"Calm down Fi. " Then he turned to me.

"Answer the questions anyway." He ordered me. I looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Judging by the tense silence that has ensued due to Mr. Westen's statement, I am going to assume that Annie has no answer to Ms. Gleananne's questions. Fortunately, I do." Auggie announced, as Fiona sat upright.

"How do you know my name?" Fiona demanded. Auggie smiled.

"I know more than your name, Fiona. I know that you are ex-IRA." He turned in Michael's general direction.

"I know that you want back in. I know that you would do anything to get back in. I know that you reconize me. I know that she is your girlfriend." He said cheekily. Michael looked startled.

* * *

So what if I want back in? Trying to get my job back is the expected reaction to losing your job, aka getting burned. Any person in their right mind would do anything to get the job they loved back. And if I did reconize him and had been liying to even myself, and knew damn well that he was not just August, but Auggie? What was he going to do about it? There was only one thing he was wrong about.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said, tightly.

"Interesting that that is the only thing you think to deny." August... Auggie commented. I narrowed my eyes, but of course he couldn't see that.

"Can we talk outside, August?" I asked, pulling him up from my chair by his arm. Annie flinched and put her hand across Auggie's knee. He pushed it off and stood to follow me. Once we were out on the balcony, with the doors closed behind us, I dropped my poker face and sighed. Auggie smiled.

"It's been a while Mike. You still wear those sunglasses with the Armani suits?" He asked.

"Yeah, Auggie, I do." I was suddenly, completely exahusted. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"What's with the poker face, Mike?" He questioned, putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"I don't know what the hell was going on that day, Auggie. Something went wrong." I answered.

"Well yeah. We already knew that." He said, gesturing to his eyes.

"You know what I mean." I laughed slightly. He nodded, and we lapsed into silence.

"How's Joan doing?" I asked after a minute. I had never worked directly for the CIA, but for years Joan was the closest thing I had to a boss. There was never any question that even though I had never been to Washington, I was her operative.

"She's upset. She thinks you really did all those things. The killings and bombings. Jai too." Auggie answered me. I looked up startled.

"Since when is Jai working for Joan?" I demanded.

"Arthur put him there to keep an eye on Annie. He's worried about her." He said.

"Why?"

"Now is not the time. Our two favorite girls are listening to our conversation." I shook my head.

"Fi?" I called. He stepped outside boldly, not emparresed to be caught spying, in a manner of speaking of course. Though when Annie followed her out, she was slightly pink in the cheeks.

"I think it is time someone tells us what the CIA wants." She says quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiona's question set us all on edge. The way she asked it might have had something to do with that. Her voice got soft and sounded like it was full of daggers.

Daggers covered in velvet silk.

It is hard to explain. It was like just being in the same room with Michael put ice in her voice. But being on the same planet as him melted her heart. And I supposed that might be exactly what it might be. I know how my breath catches when Michael walks into the room. His eyes pierce through the shell I put up to protect myself. The thing is, I don't want him to know. I can see the way he looks at Fiona and I can see the way she looks at him.

Auggie jabs me in the side with his elbow. I jump.

"What?" I demand, annoyed that my train of thought was interupted.

"I think Ms. Glenanne wants you to answer her question." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh. Umm. Well, we don't really know." I said, trying to find just the right words to tell this pair what they didn't want to hear. Auggie rolled his eyes.

"Correction. She doesn't know." He said with his usual ironic tone, jabbing his finger in the direction I assumed my voice was coming from. He was close.

"Do you know Andrew Spicer?" Auggie asked.

"What about him?" Michael demanded, immediatley on edge. Auggie smiled.

"Only that he went rouge, was arrested, escaped prison, and is now on the run." He clarified. Fiona smiled.

"I like him already." She said.

"When you say 'rouge' what do you mean? 'Cause I allegedly went rouge." Michael demanded.

"He blew up a bus or two, killed some innocent civilians, shot Jai in the foot and Arthur in the arm." Auggie continued.

"Any proof?" Michael was all business now.

"That's classified." I told him.

"Protocall, you know who it works." I said. Fiona rolled her eyes, and Michael shrugged.

"You want my help, I want proof. Relationships are a give and take." He said, standing and streching. Auggie nodded 'yes' in agreement. He reached into a pocket in his jacket and pulled out a light blue folder, standard issue for any and all government information. He tossed it to Michael, who opened it up and paged through it.

"Wow, this is some heavy stuff, but you must forgive me if I don't take government dossies at face value." He whistled to accent his words then dropped the file on a deck chair.

* * *

I was very tempted to shove Annie and Auggie out of my loft, old friend or not. Andrew Spicer was not someone I wanted to be involved with. He was a dangerous psychopath with a flair for the unusual. All in all, not my type of person.

"I can understand that, Mike. Really I can. But we need your help on this one." Auggie said, not letting his voice betray the begging need he was feeling. I nodded before I spoke again.

"Why?" I asked, already committing to something I didn't want to do to get my job back... again. But even if I had already commited, I was not doing this without know why they wanted me to do it. There are plenty of CIA by-the-book spies who could do this job. Hell, there are plenty of by-the-book, boy-scout burned spies who could do this job. There isn't just me.

"He trusts you." Auggie answered simply, with Annie staring at him as if he were crazy. I look that said specifically, 'How do you know this and I don't?' But as for Auggie's statement, I had forgotten about that. Andrew and I met in South Africa. He was running from certain government officials. It was my job to get him to trust me, then turn him in. The short version of the story it, things didn't go as planned, Andrew escaped, and I never returned to South Africa.

"No he doesn't, he found out what I was doing." I pointed out, my voice clear and non-reavealing.

"This time, you are the only person he has. And we put out conflicting information, so he is really unsure as to whether or not you were trying to help him. He's going to come to you for help, Mike. You're the only one he has now." Auggie's voice got hard and angry. If I had to guess, I would say he and Andrew were friends way back when. I smiled slightly.

"If he trusts me I am not going to betray that. I may need his help later getting back in." I said, my smile growing.

"Would you do it if we promised you would get back in?" Annie asked, standing up and taking a half step toward me. I stood up strait and saw Fiona and Auggie stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"You can't promise that Sweetie." I hissed, my voice sickly-sweet and dangerous.

"No, but Arthur can." Auggie stood up to protect Annie from any danger he thought I posed. Smart move. Fi stood up and shadowed me, but I ushered her away. I rubbed my hands along my face and leanded back again.

"Calm down Auggie. I'm not going to hurt your girlfriend." I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrows. Knowing he would sense what I was doing from the tone of my voice.

"She's not my girlfriend." He whispered fiercly, but taking a step back and realxing.

"Interesting that that is what you choose to deny." I parroted his own words back at him, earning a glowing smile from Fiona, and a death glare from Annie. She apperently didn't like being played with.

"If we get you back in, un-burned, the whole nine yards, will you help us?" Auggie asked quietly, laving his arm through Annie's and standing straight. I glanced at Fi, who was looking at her shoes. Then I looked to Annie, who was staring at me expectantly. Closing my eyes and holding my breath for good measure I made up my mind.

I nodded.

**_A/N- Sorry this took so long guys. I have been really busy with two sports and school about to start. But don't worry, I WILL FINISH this story! Oh, and I have a random comment. Prize for the first person to correctly tell me what I am talking about._**

**_Random Comment-_**

**_They really should have called it _Red Pilot_, don't you think?_**

**_Good luck with guessing that one. Thank you for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- I can't believe you guys didn't get the **_**Red Pilot_ thing. Oh well, I will give you another clue at the end of this chapter, okay? I know you people can get it. I have faith._**

I let out my breath as Michael nodded yes, though I have no idea how Auggie is going to convince Arthur to get him back in. From what I read in his dossie, he did some pretty bad stuff. That didn't stop me from trusting him, strangley. Particularly considering that I don't trust many people. And I never trust people at first sight.

Except... Auggie.

But I don't even want to think about that right now. Things are so confusing between what I feel for him, and what I feel for Ben, and now, after about a half hour of knowing him, what I feel for Michael. It is just to damn messed up. I can't love three people at once can I?

But that is not the only problem I have in Miami. It's not even close.

Why am I here? It makes more sense to send Auggie and Jai. Or Auggie and Joan. Or even send Arthur. Why me? I am a newbie, who knows nothing about what the hell is going on. I know nothing about Andrew Spicer. Or what happened way back when, because something did.

I shake my head slightly, trying to rid myself of these thoughts. Now is not the time to answer life's most puzzling questions. My life's, anyway

"You will need to come with us, so that we can brief you in a secure location." I said, getting back on track.

"I don't think so." Fiona hissed. Auggie smiled charmingly.

"If you'll excuse me and my partner for a moment, Mike..." He said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into the loft.

"By-the-book isn't going to work with this guy, Annie." He said.

"What else am I supposed to do! Protocal is law." I snapped, slightly annoyed because I knew what Auggie was saying was true.

"Not always." He answered calmly, walking back toward 'Mike' and smiling.

* * *

Annie looked really annoyed when she followed Auggie back to the conversation.

"You don't have come with Michael, but if you want back in, then you have to play by the rules." He said. I fought back the urge to laugh.

"Whose rules?" I demanded snarkily.

"You know how it goes, Mike." He told me shrugging, while Annie hung back and looked on with a perfectly blank face. One day, after a few years with the Agency, she would be one of the best, with a poker face like that.

"It really is too bad that I don't like following the rules then." I said, not true, but I wanted to see how much I could get.

"Please. Don't give me your 'rouge' speech, Mike. We both know that you love the job." He commented harshly.

"I love the job, not the people running the operation." I hissed. Fiona, to my great surprise, was doing the same thing as Annie. Hanging back and watching with a straight face.

"Oh, and why is that. From what I remember, you seemed pretty attached to Joan." He snapped back. I could feel my face go white, and I couldn't believe that he would dare bring that up. There is only one reason why he would push that far. And that meant that there was more at stake than Andrew Spicer doing his worst. Something big was up. Something to do with me. I looked at Auggie and Annie with a mastered blank face.

"You really need my help, don't you?"

_**A/N- New hint, okay? You ready? Go!**_

_**Patrick- "He irks me. He is irksome."**_

_**There that is your hint. Your first one was...**_

**Red Piolet **


	6. Chapter 6

For one of the best, Michael asked a lost of obvious questions. He was burned, of course we wouldn't be coming to him if we didn't really need him. Not that, I realized now, I knew much more than he did.

Actually, he probably knew a lot more than I did.

"Yes Mike. We really do." Auggie said, his voice sincere. Michael nodded, then he turned to Fiona.

"Go to my Mom's. Sam should be there by now. You think the three of you can handle that gig?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes, making me unsure as to whether or not I really saw disappointment flash in her eyes.

"Do you really have to ask?" She asked fliratiously.

"Try not to destroy the whole city, please." He answered, watching as she gathered a few things.

"You spoil all my fun, Michael." She said, kissing him on the cheek, with a glance at me, before walking out the door.

I wondered about that glance while Auggie and Michael talked shop for a few moments. It was obviously meant for me. To show that he was taken.

"We should get down to business, Mr. Westen." I said, interrupting whatever Auggie was about to say. He glared in my direction for a moment, annoyed, but kept quiet.

"Ahh, so you're going to be going, right? Or are you going to cut the bull and tell me what's really going on?" He asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"We told you what has happened. We need your help with Andrew Spicer." I explained fighting to keep my voice even.

* * *

Did she really think that I was that new to the game? Or maybe she was honestly that new. I made a mental note to ask Auggie about her later. But right now, Annie was right, we had work to do. And that work started with them telling me the truth. And I mean the whole truth.

I turned to Auggie.

"You wouldn't have brought Joan into this if it wasn't something serious. And Arthur would never, in his right mind, offer me my job back unless he wanted to play his strongest card. Especially not with Jai back on his team."

"You know how the game is played Mike. If you want back in, you have to play your part and not ask too many questions." Auggie said. And I knew he was right. Part of the job was just playing. The life that I signed up for was like some big game. You never knew everything, it was safer that way.

"Okay Auggie." I said quietly turning to Annie again.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Thank-you Mr. Westen." She said, then paused. I don't think she really knew what the CIA wanted from me. I guess that's why Auggie was here.

"We want you to get in touch with Spicer. He'll answer. Set up a job or something. Work a little Michael-Westen-Magic, and get information on an arms deal we think he's planning." Auggie explained.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. It's probably best if you guys leave now, though." I said, ushering them out of the door.

"Keep in touch." Annie said, briskly taking Auggie's arm and walking back to her car. I shook my head and pulled out my cell.

"Hey, Barry. I need a favor." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Sooooo. How's life for you all? Never mind, you can't tell me and I don't really care. But that's your problem, and not mine. In answer to the question, posed through the media of review, to me about this story, YES I WILL BE FINISHING IT. I will eventually finish all of my stories, in case there is ever any question about that. **_

_**Any way, right now I am sitting in my graphics class. We just had a waffle party and our teacher is about to perform musical entertainment. Whether or not this will be truly musical and entertaining has yet to be seen... Wait... He's playing bag pipes, so it will be entertaining. **_

_**Any way... ON WITH THE MICHAEL-WESTEN-MAGIC!**_

__Keeping on Michael Westen's good side was one of the things Barry prided himself on.

Traditionally, spies were choosy and demanding, used to always getting their way. But in Mikey's defense, he is a very understanding guy... Just don't mess with his friends or family.

And it was this very thing that made Barry wary of getting a call from Mr. Westen. Usually, someone was messing with someone and he wanted to protect them.

Michael would go very far to protect people.

So Barry did the best he could to give Mike what he wanted without getting too involved. But with this particular call, out of place in the sun, or so it seemed, Barry got the feeling that he wouldn't have the option to stay out.

"Mikey! My boy! It's always nice to hear from you. What can I do for you this fine morning, day, evening. Whatever time it is in the part of the world you are in. Could I possibly interest you in some vintage Russian coins? Or maybe British banknotes from the 50s?" Barry said, opening the phone and speaking before Mike even got a chance to greet him.

"Hey, Barry. I need a favor."


End file.
